Hobby Room Chat
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: one shot set in series 8. Conversation & friendship fic for Krissy & Cat. More angsty than intended, but I did write it at 3:30am, so also sorry for any OOCness etc...


**Disclaimer:**Yes - Because the creators of Red Dwarf _are_ 16, and writing silly drabble fics like this at 3:30am, swapping between listening to 'Stand' by Rascal Flatt, and 'Stick To The Status Quo' From the High School Musical soundtrack whilst sucking on a dequacaine for tonsillitus!

Being a while since I last posted a new RD fic - Dunno how good it is as I am now too tired to go over it. At first it was supposed to be a light hearted Cat/Krissy _friendship only_ fic - And it still is, friendship wise...But I have the feeling it's not as light hearted as planned. Set in RD8 and the reason it's with Krissy is coz I like the idea that if Cat was to share more about his secret life with one of the others it would be with her, as she would be nicer - Even if she was a bitch to him in parts of series 7... Doubt Bex will be impressed by that reason though - I can imagine her running into the fic halfway through just to throttle Krissy...But I didn't write that happening funnily enough...Anyway - I also aplogise for the crappy title, oh and the weak ending...& I apologise even more for this...A/N - if a ramble like this can really be called an A/N...I need sleep...

* * *

**Hobby Room Chat**

Kochanski flashed a weary smile as the guard let her pass into the 'Hobby Room', a lot of the guards were creepier than the inmates she lived with, but then she was friends with a person descended from Cats – Most other people of any mentality would think that pretty creepy.

"Hey Officer BB!" Cat greeted with a flash of his teeth. She didn't know why he still called her that on occasion, especially now they were prisoners.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked through the otherwise empty room and sat opposite Cat on his usual table.

"Depends on what you want me to do." He grinned, looking up slightly from his work as Krissy rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Do you _always_ have to flirt with me? It's not like anyone else is gonna here it – Or anything ever happens." She added and Cat's grinned turned into a smirk and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fun babe."

"Whatever, I think you're just worried of people seeing your true colours and real character." She replied, folding her arms.

"Why would I be worried about people seeing my devilish good looks, good dress sense and overall gorgeousness?" He replied snarkily and Krissy sighed.

"Funny, I thought it was your _'secret'_ intelligence, caring nature, and creative abilities you were hiding." She retorted, flicking back her hair knowingly.

Cat chewed on his pencil thoughtfully for a moment before smirking at her, a gleam in his eye. "Oh – _Those_ colours!"

Krissy shook her head slightly. "So. What _are _you working on?"

"Not much – Just doodling." He said as he pushed his notebook towards her.

"These new ones are really good." She smiled as she saw various pictures of her, Lister, Rimmer, Kryten and occasionally other inmates, sometimes in silly cartoons. Krissy paused on a page and frowned.

"Since when was the Eiffel Tower attached to the hull of Red Dwarf?"

"I got bored."

"Fair enough. After all – They _are_ two things closely associated with each other!" She replied sarcastically.

"Saw a picture of it once on Lister's slide projector. I have a good memory and I needed something original to draw." He explained as he took back the book and started to draw Krissy as she sat now – Mostly out of something to do more than anything else. He didn't feel like making clothes or doing any of his other projects right now… Plus he was still a Cat; he was entitled to be lazy when the mood took him.

Krissy started to move her hair out of her face, but one look from Cat told her to stay still. She sighed. "…Are you our friends?" She asked after a moment.

The question caught Cat by surprise as he looked up. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, I know the not caring and stupid thing is complete BS, but you're still pretty distant." She told him.

"You call this discussion distant do you?"

"Well no – I meant with Dave and all the others. I mean you've known them since Dave came out of Stasis, and Kryten not long after."

"Never being an issue before. And I was left to my own devices a lot before Lister lost Starbug. And it's not like I'm in the same bunkroom as him or anything – I got given a room of my own because of being 'not human'." Cat sighed.

Then Krissy understood – He had got used to being alone before he met Lister and Rimmer, and so had adapted, but still kept his privacy. Even to the point of not letting them know the changes. And now they were surrounded by all these people it wasn't any easier for him because he was always going to be 'not human'.

"You're more human than a lot of these freaks around here – And that's just the guards!" She joked and Cat smiled half heartedly as he thought of the beatings he got for less than sensible reasons every so often.

"Does the term 'freaks' also include your roommate?" Cat inquired and Krissy nodded slightly – So as not to disturb Cat's portrait of her too much.

"Doesn't it always?"

Cat shrugged. "Well we've met here just about other day except when on canary missions or something – And you've never failed to have at least 3 new things, or extended things about him to moan about.

"He's just so…_Irritating!_"

"What's he done now?"

"He actually let Archie –" Kris started but was cut off as Cat started fake snoring loudly.

"Very funny." She relied dryly.

Cat smirked. "You have waaaay too many 'Archie' rants. – Things not even alive…Much."

"You try bunking with an emotionally disturbed mechanoid with corrupted files, a penis with _scuttling_ capabilities, lots of issues about his friendship with Lister and an obvious dislike for me." She argued and Cat just smiled back, half sympathetically, half with a smirk.

"No thanks…Unless the room in the women's bunk was thrown in as part of the deal? But even then I'd take you over the talking appliance any day!"

"Do you _always_ have to flirt with me?" Kris sighed again, for the second time in the conversation.

Cat smiled at her as he added the finishing touches to his sketch. "It's fun babe."

The End


End file.
